compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ann-Yael Antaria
Ann-Yael Antaria is a former ambassador of the New Anzat Order, and the co-founder of Arakyd Industries. Later, she was the wife of Choibacco the Wookiee. Biography Born Anah Yael in the village of Adren in ancient Anzat. Daughter of Nestor and Me'erah Yael of the Priestly House of Yael. Twin sister to Tanya Yael. Ann mastered the rites of her religion at an early age, under her uncle and local high priest, Na'a Yael. Childhood A very inquisitive and active child, Ann was clearly her father's favorite. Always asking him tons of questions he never seemed tired of answering. Unfortunately it was this deep love between Ann and her father that would later cause her to trust men way too much...a trust that would constantly prove heartbraking. Being one of Anzat's ambassadors, Nestor Yael did well in caring for his family and Ann was able to enjoy many of the finer things in life. There were many social parties and balls the kindly Anzati would take his little Anah to. But, Ann's easy family life would end in tragedy, a tragedy that would forever effect her life. While coming home on a well deserved vacation with his family, Nestor,his wife, other passengers and the Ship's crew fell into the hands of what was thought to be pirates, only to find out years later that it was a planned assassination by the rogue Anzati militant, Rad knox. With Ann hiding, Nestor and Me'erah were beheaded and Tanya taken to live as Knox's own daughter. Days later, the ship with its grisley contents were boarded by Imperial soldiers who found a frightened Ann and took her back to Anzat. While growing up among the people of her village, at the baker's house Na'a left into hiding Ann became bitter, sad and somewhat of a rebel. She became very spoiled, often resorting to yelling and tantrums to get her way. It was at this time she could often be found at one of the village's many nic-i-tain hookah joints chatting and smoking with traders, smugglers, pirates and pilots. It was also at one of these smoking dens that Ann took to smoking her trademark Anzati coronas. Black Widow The men taught Ann how to fight, how to drink and how to cuss. Always in the back of her mind, Ann's obsession with finding Knox grew until one day, a bounty hunter came to her favorite smoke joint. Ann overheard his conversation and decided this was what she wanted. As a hunter, she would have access to the needed resources. After signing up with a childhood friend, Alisa Denk, would later work for Knox, then, be killed by him Ann met and married a hunter by the name of Petri Rykes. A Correllian with a love for killing. His obsession and jealousy for Ann soon turned to violent abuse. No one knows what happened, but one day, Rykes was found murdered in their home, his throat slit and blood trickling from his nostrils, signs of Anzati feeding. Even though Ann maintained her innocence, she earned the nickname, 'Black Widow" among the bounty hunters. Word got to Ann that a bounty had been placed on her head by a rival faction, for her husband's death. Flight Here, Ann flees to Tatooine. In an effort to blend into Tatooinian life, Ann begins a tiny medical practice, mostly on her keen knowledge of a mixture of herbology and spiritual healing. Life went on without event until, one day, another bounty hunter named Sarin Boda dropped into her tiny clinic with a minor flesh wound gotten the night before in a bar room brawl. They chatted and Sarin convinced Ann to rejoin the B.H.A. Division among B.H.A's ranks soon broke out as Boda got into a grave disagreement with one of the faction's high command. Sarin left, taking Ann and Hobo Raff with him to form a trading faction, Sarin Inc. Ann became Sarin's right hand and Ambassador to her homeworld of Anzat during the glorious rule of NAO's Founder, Dunkler Klerus. Ann watched as her homeworld became known for its beautiful cities and its religion revised to accept non Anzatis. A New Life Sarin soon became mentally unstable and paranoid. His vice president, Choibacco the Wookiee, then formed a striking party and convinced Ann of Sarin's instability. Bar Cochba and Dargon remained with Boda as Choibacco takes the rest of Sarin Inc. and forms Arakyd Industries, a droid manufacturing company. Ann now got to concentrate more on her medical research and bionics. Ann and Choib soon fell in love and were married in a lavish Hapan wedding by King Jessy James. Choib, having just been made Governor of Dathomir... The newlyweds moved into Dathomir's governor's mansion. Ann loved her husband and new home. Choib found every opportunity to show off his Anzati wife at many a Hapan ball. Ann recalls this being one of the happiest times in her life. But, once again her happy family life slowly started to fall apart as Hapes demanded more of Choib. Ann and Choib were moved to Hapes where the couple was separated...Ann assigned to the medical corps barracks. Soon after, Ann found out she was pregnant. Knowing Choib really didn't want to have children, Ann formed a plan. Piloting a Hapan fighter, Ann requested a long mission. Once in deep space, she tampered with the ship's transmitter and receiver, making them inopperable. Ann then flew to Kashyyyk, stayed with a wookiee family until she delivered a son. She named him Cheb and left him with the family. Boarding a freighter, Ann returned to Hapes, explaining that the fighter had malfunctioned. There, she found out that Choib had gone back to Dathomir and resurrected The Antarian Rangers. Surprised that his wife was still alive, Choib welcomed her into the Antarian family. It was here she met her three most trusted friends...Skarr Yadu, the handsome Twi'Lek pilot...his buddy, Killian Shade...and...a tall, lanky young Ranger by the name of Ariana Kahlil. Ann would grow to love her three new friends deeply. Tragedy But again, tragedy caught up with Ann and tore asunder her happy life. Buried in even more work, Choibacco found himself with less time to give is wife. Ann, heartbroken and angry went out seeking love in another man. She continued the affair even after becoming pregnant once more, but left the affair when her lover became abusive. Ann begged Choib to let her return, which he did and the couple worked hard to make amends. Knowing that seeing his wife pregnant with another man's child would upset Choib, Ann had the embryonic girl removed and grown in a tank. Ann named her first daughter Me'Ari, a contraction of her mother's and best friend's name. Soon after her 'birth', Me'Ari was sent to Anzat to be raised by the same baker who raised her. Life went on fairly well until one day, Ann and another Ranger got into a big argument. Ann and Ariana left the Rangers and joined the Wraiths and soon after, divorced her long-loved husband Choibacco. Reconciliation was now impossible. From here, Ann's life splintered and fragmented as she went from one job to another...one man to another. In her unhappiness, she would use then leave them and they, her. Much of her time onworld would be spent in taverns and houses of ill repute, trying to quench her Anzati lust for pleasure. Ann married two more times and bore one more daughter, Sonja. She has joined factions and revolutions, was made High Priestess of Anzat, arrested and exiled Ann currently works for Avance and is trying to pull her life back together once more. She is the owner of the Cavern Club in Hummus, Anzat. Category:Individuals Category:Anzati